Captain Corelli's Mandolin - film
מיקום האי :Cephallonia thumb|שמאל|המקור: הויקיפדיה הכלליתthumb|שמאל|המקור:הויקיפדיה הכללית Captain Corelli's Mandolin is a 2001 in film directed by John Madden (director) and based on the Captain Corelli’s Mandolin - novel of the same name by Louis de Bernières . It stars Nicolas Cage and Penélope Cruz . Plot The bucolic beauty of Greece's Ionian islands has been invaded by Italy, bringing a large Italian garrison and a few Germans to the tranquil island of Cephallonia, which immediately surrenders. Captain Antonio Corelli, an Greek-speaking officer with an irrepressibly jovial personality and a passion for the mandolin, and who trains his battery of men - who have never fired a shot - in choral singing, initially alienates a number of the villagers, including Pelagia. The daughter of the village doctor, Pelagia is an educated and strong-willed woman, and while at first offended by the Italian soldier's behaviour, she slowly warms to his certain charm as they are forced to share her father's home when the doctor obtains medical supplies in return. When Pelagia's fiance, Mandras, a local fisherman, heads off to war on the mainland, the friendship between Antonio and Pelagia grows. Her beauty and intelligence have captured his heart and his fondness for the village's vibrant community causes him to question his reasons for fighting. Antonio and his battery of musical troops become part of the lives of the villagers, but the moment is fleeting. As the war grows closer, Antonio and Pelagia are forced to choose between their allegiances and the love they feel for one another - a love which must overcome tremendous odds, and endure the inevitable sacrifice which accompanies devotion. The Italian government surrenders to the Allies, and the Italian troops happily prepare to go home. However, their erstwhile allies the Germans insist on disarming the Italians, intemperately and violently. The Greeks are exposed to the brutal incoming Germans, and arrange with the Italians to use their arms in a brief and futile resistance. For this, the German High Command has thousands of the Italian troops shot as traitors. Corelli survives when one of his soldiers throws himself across him, and Mandras takes him to Pelagia and the doctor to recover, and then to a boat to escape the island. Pelagia discovers that Mandras did not reply to her letters because he is illiterate, and they part. In 1947, Pelagia receives a parcel from Italy containg a record of the tune Corelli wrote for her, but no note. An earthquake destroys much of the village and the doctor's house, but island life continues, and eventually Corelli returns to Pelagia. (The ending of the film is very much truncated from the book.) Time Line Cast and roles * Nicolas Cage - Captain Antonio Corelli * Penélope Cruz - Pelagia * John Hurt - Dr. Iannis * Christian Bale - Mandras * Irene Papas - Drosoula * David Morrissey - Captain Gunther Weber * Piero Maggio - Carlo * Gerasimos Skiadaressis - Mr. Stamatis * Aspasia Kralli - Mrs. Stamatis * Michael Yannatos - Kokolios * Dimitris Kaberidis - Father Arsenios * Pietro Sarubbi - Velisarios, The Strongman * Viki Maragaki - Eleni, Pelagia's Friend * Joanna-Daria Adraktas - Young Lemoni * Ira Tavlaridis - Older Lemoni * Katerina Didaskalu - Lemoni's Mother * Emilios Chilakis - Dimitris * Andrew Simos - Extra/Stuntman Box office The film opened at #6 at the U.S. Box office, raking in $7,209,345 USD in its opening weekend. Reception The film was panned by critics on its release and disappointed fans by deviating somewhat from the plot of the novel, with many of the book's tragic episodes softened. הקדשה This film is dedicated to the thousands of Italian soldiers executed by German forces on the island in September 1943 and to the people of Cephallonia who were killed in the post-war earthquake. See also *Massacre of the Acqui Division *1953 Ionian Earthquake *Cefalonia על הספר המנדולינה של קפטן קורלי הוא רומן מאת הסופר לואי דה ברנייר שנכתב ב-1993. הספר זיכה אותו בפרס הסופרים הבריטים לספר הטוב ביותר לשנת 1995 . בישראל יצא לאור בהוצאת כנרת זמורה-ביתן דביר בשנת 2000 בתרגומה של מרים יחיל-וקס. עלילה thumb|ימין|200px|עטיפת הספר אירועי הספר מתרחשים בשנת 1941 בעיצומה של מלחמת העולם השנייה בעת פלישת האיטלקים ליוון, חייליו של קפטן אנטוניו קורלי, מתמקמים באי קפלוניה. תושבי הכפר הסולדים מנוכחותם של הפולשים עושים הכל כדי לפגוע בהם וביניהם אף פלגיה בתו של דוקטור יאניס רופא הכפר המאורסת לדייג שהתגייס למלחמה ולא משיב למכתביה. למרות המלחמה מתחבבים החיילים ובראשם הקפטן השובה בעל המנדולינה על התושבים. בין פלגיה לבין הקפטן מתפתח סיפור אהבה שנפסק בעקבות הטבח שעורכים הגרמנים בחיילים האיטלקים, אנטוניו שניצל בזכות חברו שהגן עליו בגופו נמלט מן האי באמצע הלילה על גבי סירה. חייה של פלגיה אחרי המלחמה מלאים התמודדויות ביניהם אימוץ תינוקת שננטשה בפתח ביתה. בתה המאומצת מתחתנת ויולדת ילד המוצא את המנדולינה של הקפטן האהוב ולומד להשתמש בה, באחת הפעמים פוגש בו אנטוניו והילד מוביל אותו לסבתו שצורחת על הקפטן שנטש אותה לאורך השנים. לאחר נסיונותיו להסביר את התנהגותו הם מתחילים את דרכם מחדש. הסרט References External links * Captain Corelli's Mandolin at IMDB קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה קטגוריה:יוון